Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), David Hayes (DH), John Hughes (JAH), Nicola Hunt (NH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP), John Watson (JW) and Simon Harris (SH). 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report The combined 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at £3.50. Note that the text of some earlier Bird Reports is now being uploaded to this website and can be found here. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). January 2019 22nd - A few Waxwings have now been seen in London - Euston, Hackney, Stoke Newington. Keep eyes and ears open in case any turn up in Croydon! (admin)'' * 22nd - Duppas Hill (2pm): 20 Black-headed Gull, 5 Common Gull, 3 Magpie, 10 House Sparrow, Feral Pigeon, Robin, Crow, Blackbird (Andrew Moncrieff) * 22nd - South Norwood Country Park: Stonechat (JAH) * 21st - Wandle Park: WeBS count, pond frozen completely but river flowing freely. 4 Mallard, 1 Moorhen, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Grey Wagtail flew over railway into park, 5 Blackbird, c10 Redwing, c75 Starlings. (JB) * 21st - Waddon Ponds: WeBS count 09:30-10:00, ponds ice free. 3 Mute Swan, 33 Canada Geese, 45 Mallard, 5 Tufted Ducks, 3 Little Grebes, 15 Moorhen, 29 Coot, 61 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Heron, 1 Song Thrush singing, 2 Redwing. (JB) 1 Pochard flew over, Black-headed Gulls included black XN31, 1 Great Black-back Gull, 1 Chaffinch. (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 21st - Croydon Town Centre: 1 Peregrine, 2 Redwing feeding on berries next to the Minster. (JB) * 21st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Blackbird and Robin singing during lunar eclipse at 05:00, Song Thrush and Dunnock both singing at dawn. (JB) * 20th - Coulsdon Common: 1 Chiffchaff, 13 Goldfinch, at least 8 Long Tailed Tit, 1 Kestrel, Coal Tit, 1 Green Woodpecker, 5 Jay, 3 Nuthatch. (DH) * 20th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret (JAH) * 19th: Farthing Downs: 1 Red Kite over drifting SE, up to 7 Mistle Thrush, squabbling, 7 Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch, 5 Long Tailed Tit, 5 Nuthatch, 14+ Jackdaw, 3 Starling, 12 Redwing, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Collared Dove, 3 Jay, 2 Chaffinch, 1 Kestrel, 3 Dunnock, 1 Song Thrush in song. (DH) * 19th - Croham Hurst: (12: 30:14:00)2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 15 Redwing, 1 Chiffchaff, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, 12 Goldfinch, (JW/J Butler) * 19th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 23 Canada Goose, 19 Mallard, 23 Tufted Duck, 7 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 20 Moorhen 26 Coot, c50 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 5 House Sparrows, 20+ Goldfinch, (JW) * 18th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (1.45pm): 1f Kestrel hunting over rlwy land, followed by 1f Sparrowhawk mobbing a crow (!) med high, then E (GH) * 17th - Chepsow Rise: 08:25 (live!). The female Great Spotted Woodpecker, previously reported excavating a hole in an ash-tree growing from the footpath outside our window from xmas day 2018 onwards, has taken to roosting in the hole and for the past 20 minutes has been resting there with head protruding, waiting for the rain to stop it seems! (John Parish) * 16th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:15) 12 Canada Goose, 18 Mallard, 21 Tufted Duck, 5 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 19 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 10 Black-headed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 singing Dunnock, 1f Blackcap, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 6 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch(JW) * 15th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 1 Mute Swan, 15 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard, 28 Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant, 14 Moorhen, 19 Coot, 30 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), 5 Redwing, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 6 House Sparrow, 15 Goldfinch (JW) * 14th - South Croydon (Hurst Way): Red Kite over heading NW at 13:00. (Jovita Kaunang by email) * 14th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Female Blackcap in garden again, this time feeding on peanuts. (JB) * 14th - Croydon: Peregrine flew over at 11:48. (JB) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 10 Shoveler, 4 Cormorant, Little Grebe, 4 Water Rail, Snipe, 3 Common Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 9 Collared Dove, Kestrel, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 7 Fieldfare, 18 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 6 Siskin (JAH) * 14th - Waddon Ponds: 12.00-13.00. 3 Mute Swan (just 1 juv left), 20 Canada Goose, 2 Mallard, 7 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 4 Moorhen, 16 Coot, 56 Black-headed Gull inc ringed birds black XN31 & 2506072, 3 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Magpie, 9 Starling, 1 Robin, 3 House Sparrow, 1 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 13th - Waddon Ponds: 08.00-09.00. 3 Mute Swan (just 1 juv), 21 Canada Goose, 33 Mallard, 6 Tufted Duck, 1 Peregrine, 7 Moorhen, 11 Coot, 59 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 30+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 1 Wren, 7 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Robin, 2 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 13th - Hutchinsons Bank: 12:30 - A group of three Buzzards enjoying the updraft from the bank. 13:45 - A Red Kite attempting the same but bothered by Jackdaws, Magpies and a Raven. (John Parish) * 12th - South Norwood (Kings Road) 3 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 7 Goldfinch, (JW) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 11 Shoveler, 6 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, 4 Common Gull, 2 Kestrel, 3 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 3 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, Greenfinch, 5 Siskin. (JAH) * 10th - Lloyd Park: 09.30. 8 Redwing and a Mistle Thrush adjacent to Lloyd Park Avenue (AJP) * 10th - South Norwood Country Park: 7 Siskin. (JAH/PP) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: Teal. (JAH) * 9th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Sparrowhawk over at 10:10. Female Blackcap, 1 Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6+ each of Goldfinch, Greenfinch & Chaffinch, 4+ Blackbirds, 1 Redwing, 1 Jay. Not a bad day in the garden! (JB) * 8th - Croydon: 19:50 No Pied Wagtails roosting. Where do they go to after Christmas? (JB) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 28 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 12 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, 2 Water Rail seen, 4 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Chiffchaff, Fieldfare, Redwing, Stonechat, 4 Greenfinch. (JAH) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: Stonechat (JAH) * 6th - Park Hill School playing field: (14.20) 36 Redwing, 12 Starlings (AJP) * 6th - Farthing Downs: 1 Little Owl calling from trees adjacent to Downs, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, a flock of c 60 Carrion Crow (New Hill), 10+ Jackdaw, 1 Buzzard, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Greenfinch, a pair of Bullfinch, 3 Chaffinch, c 15 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush at least, in song, 6 Goldfinch. (DH) * 6th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 1 Mute Swan, 25 Canada Goose, 21 Mallard, 27 Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant, 17 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 25 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (2 drumming), 1f Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 8 House Sparrow, 15 Goldfinch (JW) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Great Black-backed Gull over west, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Common Gull, Chiffchaff, Fieldfare, 8 Redwing, Grey Wagtail. (JAH) * 5th - Waddon Ponds: 10.00-11.00. 5 Mute Swan, 11 Canada Goose, 13 Mallard, 5 Tufted Duck, 9 Moorhen, 14 Coot, 120 Black-headed Gull inc black XN31, 1 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 8 Starling, 5 Blackbird, 2 Robin, 2 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 5th - Wandle Park: Green Sandpiper, 40-50 Starlings including one with white in tail. (Sue Henning by email) * 5th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (12.30pm): single Redwing briefly calling in my garden sycamore, plus ad Common Gull on rlwy lighting column (2.15pm) (GH) * 5th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Lots of activity in the garden this morning. Female Blackcap eating spindle berries, Song Thrush and 3+ Blackbirds feeding on apples, many Chaffinches and Goldfinches plus a Greenfinch. (JB) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: Pochard, Chiffchaff, 2 Siskin. (JAH) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 9 Shoveler, Pochard, 6 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 3 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, 4 Common Gull, Stock Dove, 7 Collared Dove, Kestrel, Coal Tit, Fieldfare, Stonechat, 2 Greenfinch. (JAH/PP/DMac/Rob) * 4th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Blackcap calling in garden. (JB) * 4th - Kings Wood: 06:30-08:10. 5 Tawny Owls (3 hooting in competition and 2 kewicking), Treecreeper singing, 2 Bullfinches. (JB) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: Water Rail, Snipe, Red Kite, Bullfinch, Chiffchaff (Warden) Little Egret (Brian Russell) * 3rd - Selsdon Estate: 06:30-08:10. 6 Tawny Owls (4 hooting, 2 kewicking), 1 Little Owl, 9 Song Thrushes singing, 14 Blackbirds, 3+ Siskins, Stock Dove, Nuthatch. (JB) * 3rd - Sanderstead Plantation: 3 Stock Doves (1 singing), 6+ Blackbirds, 2 Song Thrushes singing. (JB) * 2nd - Duppas Hill (2pm): 3 Long-tailed tit, c.20 Black headed gull, c.10 Starling, 5 Magpie, 2 Crow, Redwing, Robin, 3 Goldfinch, Blackbird, 2 Wood pigeon, Great tit, Blue tit (Andrew Moncrieff) * 2nd - Croydon (Mulgrave Road): 60 Redpolls. (Richard Offer by email) * 1st - Coombe Wood. (11.43am): Red Kite, reasonably low and meandering a bit, headed SW. (AJP and Jo East) Archived Records 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]